Edward VS Jacob
by EvErY-BoDy-LiKeS-BuBbLeS
Summary: Ok This is my first story. Its When Edward And jacob Get in a fight about who Bella loves more
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so tell me if you don't like it.**

**All The funny moments Edward Despises Jacob( made up)**

**Edward VS. Jacob**

"Don't Push it" Edward Stated. Jacob was carrying me through the woods with

Edward Besides us. Jacob seemed Happy, but Edward looked like he was going to blow any minute.

"I'd rather Be playing Video Games with Emmet Right now than Doing This, Lets Just face it Jacob You Smell Bad"

Now Jacob Was fuming. I was just trying to Hide in his arms and not try to be a part of it But I had to do something

" both you guys need to Stop, your giving me a bad migraine And you don't want to see me when I get Mad Do you?"

" Oh God No!" They both said at the same time. "thought not"

"Well Finish this later Jacob" Edward said " right now we need to get to my house to see who was there"

I was kinda Glad they stopped talking, and I wasn't. It was always so funny hearing Jacob and Edward Fight.

" Well Time for me to leave, love you Bella" Jacob said

" _JACOB! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH IT!" _Edward Yelled.

Edward Then Jumped And attacked Jacob. For about 30 Seconds all you could see was fur and topaz Eyes everywhere in the room destroying everything in sight. Then Carlisle Came in the room.

" _Everyone Stop now!" _Jacob and Edward Stopped killing each other. " _Jacob Out of my house, Edward Go sit on the couch"_

After Jacob was gone Carlisle really gave it hard to Edward. A lot of "Good Job's" And "But you destroyed the furniture"s. After Edwards Hard talking to, he picked me up and ran me over to my house.

**So, How was It?! the Next chapter will be out in a few days. Hope You liked It!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second story so if u liked the first one you'll love This one lots of romance.**

**Edward VS Jacob**

"Edward?" I Said. "Yes Love?"

" Ive Been Thinking And remember how you asked about marriage For us?" I Was starting to whine a little now.

"Yeah I do" Edward was starting to sound excited. " well Ive been thinking about it and I want to get married"

By now we've made it to my room. Charlie still not home from his fishing trip.

" Really? You Mean It?" He was sounding totally out of control now.

" Yeah" I was starting to sound a little excited Myself.

He started To kiss me, His cold Lightning Feeling lips Touching mine. I bet he forgot I needed to breathe Because He didn't stop either I got abut one breath in before he stopped.

I was definitely Hyperventilating now.

**Sorry all sort chapter I didn't have enough time to make it longer but the next one will be better**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is like two weeks later About a week from the wedding**

**Edward VS Jacob**

"Emmet! Get off that stupid Video game and get over here Now!"

Emmet was helping us with the wedding, Well not really. He was playing Video Games

"OK, OK Just let me kill these aliens-" "NOW" Edward Yelled. He was in a hurry to pick out the right Tux.

"Bella, Emmet, The red Striped one, or the black one with the red tie?" He asked

" Ummm, I like the black one with the red tie" I said

" Same here, now I have to get back to halo before the aliens Kill me" Emmet said.

" Whatever Emmet, Now Bella are U Sure?"

" Yes Totally sure now can we do something else?" I was tired of standing in one place for more than 30 minutes listening to Aliens die and Edward Talk at the same time.

" Yeah I guess, We have other stuff to do to." He raced me over to Charlie's House so We Could Ask Him if he could Walk me down the aisle At my wedding.

" So did will You do it?"

" Of course I will Honey, Your my daughter why wouldn't I?"

" Thanks Dad Your the Best"

That night I had the worst nightmare. I was at my Wedding About to get married to Edward when Jacob Barges in and destroys everything in sight.

" Bella!, Bella you awake?" I heard Edwards Soft voice.

"yeah, What happened?" I was awake now

" You were screaming in your sleep"

" That makes Some scence I guess. I just had the worst nightmare ever but don't worry about it it was nothing."

" Ok, Go back to sleep ill wake you if anything else happens"


End file.
